


Pranking a Jester

by SentientBot



Series: Shenanigans [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientBot/pseuds/SentientBot
Summary: Wait, Superman isn't a total stick?
Series: Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Pranking a Jester

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try my hand at something short-form. Difficulties getting to sleep last night, you know how it goes.

"So Clark, you got anything... extra alien about you? Some secret surprise?" Oliver asked Clark, killing time before their meeting, waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Yeah, I can fly and shoot lasers out of my eyes," Clark replied, a little blandly.

"No c'mon man, I mean like _fun_ stuff, like stuff Lois probably didn't expect?" he said slowly, trying to lead him along.

"Oh. Yeah I've got two assholes."

"He does," Bruce said from across the table, no hesitation.

Oliver's head whipped between the two of them, mouth actually open and brows furrowed in disbelief. Both Clark and Bruce continued to browse their tablets, no change in expression to even slightly hint at what had just been said.

"I'm sorry, you said-" but was interrupted when Barry walked in.

"Barry! Did you know Clark has two buttholes?" Oliver called excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Clark exclaimed in complete indignation, head snapping up from his tablet, right at the same time that Bruce barked "Arrow!"

Barry looked at Oliver like he just sneezed out something nasty and gave him a wide berth when he walked to his seat. Oliver turned slowly back to look at Clark, absolute awe on his face.


End file.
